narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Tsubaki (anime)
is a kunoichi from Konohagakure. Background Tsubaki was the fiancée of Mizuki. She was well aware of him having met up with Orochimaru, and that he intended to steal the Scroll of Seals as a present to Orochimaru. However, Tsubaki understood the severity of the crime and the potential consequences Mizuki would reap upon himself, especially the intention behind it; she withheld this knowledge from the village, hoping that her fiancé would come to his senses. When Mizuki was defeated by Naruto Uzumaki and sentenced to Konoha Strict Correctional Facility, Tsubaki lamented that Mizuki had to be involved with Orochimaru. During their relationship, Mizuki told biased views about how Naruto was an evil individual to Tsubaki. After seeing Naruto risked his life to defend Konoha from Orochimaru, she understood that what Mizuki told her was prejudiced lies. Personality Tsubaki has a warm and caring nature. She loved Mizuki very much, but hated the person he had become after his involvement with Orochimaru. Because of her love for Mizuki, she forced herself to believe that he can still come to his sense, and denied information from the village despite knowing of Mizuki's schemes. Even when Mizuki turned increasingly abusive to her, she continued to plea for him to surrender and repent. After Mizuki is defeated, Tsubaki seems to have finally given up on him, as she stated that she wishes to start over once she is finished with her responsibilities for her part in Mizuki's crimes. Appearance Tsubaki has dark eyes and long black hair which she wears braided down her back with jaw length bangs, framing either side of her face. She wears a short sleeved blouse, over which she wore a flak jacket and shorts. She also wears bandages around her legs. While off-duty, she wore a simple red dress with a white, off-the-shoulders blouse. Part I Mizuki Tracking Mission When Mizuki escaped from the Konoha Strict Correctional Facility, he brought along with him the Legendary Stupid Brothers to Tsubaki's house on the outskirts of the village. She provided them a change of clothes and food supply, and Mizuki at first acted congenially with her. But when Mizuki revealed his intention to continue his dark path towards Orochimaru, and even tried to take Tsubaki with him, she desperately pleaded for him to stop getting involved with someone so dangerous. After she argued with Mizuki about having a grudge against someone who had put his life on the line during Orochimaru's attack, Mizuki knocked her unconscious, revealing he no longer reciprocated her feelings. Later, Tsubaki followed Naruto Uzumaki and Iruka Umino and revealed to them that she withheld her knowledge of Mizuki's attempt to steal the Scroll of Seals and his connection with Orochimaru, as she had hoped he would come to his senses. She offered to help them to amend her mistakes by stopping Mizuki. After Mizuki was defeated, she mentioned to Iruka that she might have to face consequences for her involvement with Mizuki, but is prepared to start over. Trivia * is the name of the Japanese camellia. de:Tsubaki (Filler)